


Hades Unleashed

by draconistittilandus



Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Character POV, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Evil Quentin, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Jake Gyllenhaal owns my ass, Slow Burn, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), They don’t like each other at first, my og character is a hot mess, nick fury is a sarcastic lil bitch, quentin is a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconistittilandus/pseuds/draconistittilandus
Summary: Fury enlists a previously unknown ally to assist with the elementals. This was not part of Quentin’s plan. Chaos ensues, but Astoria, sorceress, can’t help feeling drawn to Quentin Beck.Even though he vexes her to her wits’ end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my first ever fic. Please show some love if you like it! It’s the only way I’ll be able to write more!

It all started with an interdimensional phone call. Nick Fury, once again in the midst of an apocalyptic crisis, swamped in paperwork and in desperate need of heroes, was almost at his wits’ end. Report after report of incidents around the world, the most recent being in Mexico. A hurricane with a face, as described by the locals. 

Sadly, that description was right up SHIELD’s alley. He’d scheduled an inspection of the small town for 2pm the following day, but was reluctant to enter a potential hot zone with a potential super villain without some sort of super-protection. Yet, he was unwilling to pull Danvers from the depths of the universe where she was completing a top secret mission with some Skrull envoys. Not that she should be able to contact him anyway, with holo-callers being few and far between on the planet she currently was based. 

Before she’d left, she had promised to find someone to help whilst she was away. It had been six days so far, and still nothing. Turning his chair away from the empty holo chamber, he propped his feet on his desk and removed a glass cup and bottle of dark liquid from a compartment in his desk. Opening the bottle and pouring its contents into the glass, he sighed, and wished he had some powerful space-type inhibitor instead of the Chivas Regal that he was about to drink. The kind of thing that would make you forget that your only hope was off-world and the next best thing was a sixteen year old high-school kid. He felt a pang of sympathy for spider-man, knowing that his trip was about to be ruined with the phone call he was about to make. He raised his glass in a silent toast to Tony Stark, as he always did, and brought the glass to his lips. 

And then suddenly Captain Marvel was standing in his office. Glass halfway to his mouth, he looked up at her with a mixture of surprise and relief, before she flickered and he realised that he was seeing a hologram.   
She spoke first, quickly and with urgency, words tumbling out of her mouth in an almost incomprehensible fashion. 

“I’ve found someone to help you. She’s not from our earth but she has some stuff in common with Thor-“   
She disappeared as the sound of an explosion shook the hologram. Fury raised an eyebrow. She flickered back. 

“-ETA fifteen minutes. Might wanna clear some space, she can make a messy entrance.” 

Fury opened his mouth to speak, but the hologram’s connection had already ceased. He looked sideways towards his office door, as if expecting Larson’s “help” to be politely standing at the threshold.   
Throwing back the alcohol in one gulp, he wondered who she might have enlisted. In her brief description she’d mentioned that whoever it was was similar to Thor, but what could that possibly mean? Another god? A sparkly mutant from an alternate universe with a hammer? A Labrador retriever?   
Before he could wonder anymore, what appeared to be a portal began to open up in the centre of the office, right on the floor. It emitted a baby-blue coloured light, however the makeup of the portal itself was not un similar to the portals that Dr. Strange conjured. As blue sparks flew from the portal, symbols appeared around the edges. The blue light formed a humanoid shape, and a woman stepped out.   
“Nick Fury?” She asked. “I’’m Astoria.” and she extended her hand to the head of SHIELD.   
“That’s me.” He reached out and shook her hand. “I understand you’re here to help us with our little problem. How much did Carol tell you?” 

She half-smiled in response. “Not much. Pardon me, but do you mind if I have some of that?” She motioned to the alcohol on Fury’s desk. “It’s been a long day.” 

Nick poured her some. “Pardon me,” he said, almost sarcastically. “but are you from Earth? Or... elsewhere?” He put emphasis on the last word. 

It certainly wasn’t easy to tell. Astoria was tall, with an athletic build and dark chestnut hair. She had tanned skin and perfectly human features but unsettling eyes, with the left being green and the right a sapphire blue with silver flecks. She wore silver armour that had clearly been tailored to her physique, with the image of a woman with snakes for hair on the breastplate. A midnight blue cape adorned her shoulders, attached via circular clips bearing the head of the woman with snakes for hair. An armband with the same design encircled her left wrist. 

Astoria took a deep breath. “I was made for this Earth. My, ah, parents intended me as a protector for mankind. After I was born, though, my grandfather murdered a lot of my family. My parents sent me away to keep me safe, and barred me from stepping foot on this earth. The two uses of the Infinity Stones were enough to dismantle the magic used to keep me away.” 

Fury inclined his head.   
“You’ll need to excuse me for not trusting you. I’m not sure if you’re aware, but we’ve had some problems in the last few years with people from outer space.”

Astoria pursed her lips. “Yes, Carol mentioned that much. The planet that hosted me also had some problems with Thanos. I regret that I wasn’t there to help them when they needed it.” 

Fury leaned forward, frowning. “And, exactly why was that? If you were made for earth, as you say, exactly where the hell have you been?” 

Clearly uncomfortable, Astoria crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s a difficult story. I was put into a place where time moves differently. Although, technically, my family was murdered over three thousand years ago, for me it has only been about a year or so, in your time. When the quantum realm was opened.” 

Fury gave her an unreadable but lingering look. “ I trust Carol, and so I trust you. Have a seat, this is going to be a long mission briefing. But, first, I need to ask, exactly what is your skill set?” 

Astoria sat down, and meeting Fury’s eyes, raised her left hand. “I’m what you would call a sorceress. My mother, Hecate, goddess of magic, imbued me with her powers.” She produced a blue spark, and then a yellow flame that danced along her fingertips, and finally, summoned a pen from Fury’s desk into her palm. “I am adept at most kinds of magic, including illusion.” She snapped her fingers and suddenly fury’s surrounds changed to that of a woodland forest. Snapping them again, she lifted the illusion.   
“If you ever try that shit on me again, I’ll shoot you.”   
Astoria shrugged. “Gotta admit, it’s pretty cool.”   
Fury leaned forward. “Let’s get started on our mission.” He tossed her a file. “Read through this. We’ll be leaving for Mexico in the morning.”


	2. A hurricane with a face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet the Hurricane with a face.

The next morning, Astoria tried not to look too excited about the upcoming mission. After all, humans had died and homes had been destroyed. 

She failed miserably. Over a shared breakfast and a final mission run-through in the conference room, Fury had asked her sarcastically in front of Agent Hill (who Astoria immediately liked) if she was sure she could stomach the mission. Astoria did little more than raise her eyebrow in reply. 

Now, in the car on the way to the Mexican border, there was palpable silence, only interrupted by Maria asking polite but direct questions, which Astoria did her best to answer, purposefully being super nice in order to annoy Fury, who frankly, was getting on her nerves. She’d seen enough men with attitude problems to last a lifetime, even HER lifetime which didn’t have a specified end date. Unless she died in battle, because, uh, god stuff. Maria was extremely interested to hear this, and probed further, but Astoria became quiet. 

She herself didn’t even have the answers to those questions. 

Just as it was becoming uncomfortable to sit in the SUV in full battle armour, the car made a sudden stop at what looked like it had once been a small town. Except now, it seemed to be nothing but rubble. Almost leaping out of the vehicle, Astoria whispered a spell. It would heighten her senses temporarily and help her detect which forces had been used to destroy the town. She saw no signs of movement, and there seemed to be not a cloud in the sky as the sun beat down on the sand and rubble. Fury’s notes had said the townspeople had described “a cyclone with a face”, clearly not indicating a man made threat. She was on edge, her excitement dissipating. The town was eerily quiet, although there still were some townsfolk salvaging what they could from the rubble. Reaching her arms out, she sensed no magic, nor supernatural power, but could sense the faint hum of human machinery. Placing her palm on the rubble, she tasted the sharp metallic tang of metal.  
Meaning the damage had been done by something man-made, not magical or supernatural. 

Looking behind her at Fury and Hill, who were inspecting some debris behind her, she opened her mouth to tell them what she’d found. 

Only they never heard her, because a giant-ass cyclone had appeared, literally blasting her off her feet and backwards into some rubble. 

Mysterio

He didn’t know what the hell she was doing there, or even who she was. What the hell was she thinking, rocking up in a costume like that!? Clearly, it was better than his and she was likely to outshine him in every way. 

He had to make her go away, and very quickly. As the projection sequence started, he ordered a drone to fire on her position. When it blasted her backwards, he thought he should have used a lot more force. She’d be back up again in ten minutes, tops.  
Quentin allowed the projection to play for a minute or so before “stepping in” to “save the day”. He blasted the monster, looking at Agent Fury and delivering his line. 

“Trust me, you don’t want any part of this.” 

Astoria 

The blast had done little more than momentarily stun her, but when she came to and scrambled to the top of the debris, vision still clouded, the first thing she heard was “Trust me, you don’t want any part of this.” Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. 

“Oh bull shit.” Annoyed was not the word. She had not come all this way to be told by a male voice that she didn’t want any part of whatever juicy shit was going down. 

Eyes adjusting, she made out a large sandy shape and a smaller, darker shape flying around it, shooting green light from its hands. She identified this as the source of the voice, and, steeling herself, tapped the band on her forearm. It curled into a circular shield, with the head of Medusa engraved on its front. It had belonged to her father, bringing fear to all his enemies. 

“Hey! You! You’re fuckin dead!”, she screamed at the monster before leaping off the debris and jumping right at it, before conjuring a blue fireball midair. She had intended to smash it down the creature’s throat, but once again, was knocked out of the air by a force she could not see. In the second before the went unconscious, three thoughts ran through her head.  
1\. Throw the ball. (Which she did)  
2\. Who in the FRESH HELL is that guy  
3\. I’m hungry. 

The ball of energy connected with the monster, whilst simultaneously the man’s green light destroyed the last of it. 

Astoria hit the ground, unconscious, and almost at Nick Fury’s feet. 

Mysterio 

Jesus FUCKING Christ. Whoever this woman was, she had nearly foiled an operation over a year in the making. Carefully planned explosions, projections, and it had almost come undone by a ball of energy. If Quentin hadn’t thought so quickly and initiated the finale sequence, it would have been obvious that the monster was fake. 

He almost screamed in anger. This certainly threw a spanner into HIS works.

Some of his team noticed his anger, and quickly Jason was in his earpiece, reminding him he needed to go introduce himself to Fury. Shaking himself off, he plastered a smile on his face as he levitated down to the ground. Seeing the woman on the ground, he resisted the urge to kick her as Fury and Maria bent over her, obviously checking for signs of life. 

He hoped she was dead. 

Astoria

She dreamt of green things and hurricanes. And then green hurricanes. And then apples. Yes, she was hungry. Still unconscious, she was oblivious to the conversation unfolding above her. 

“And just who the fuck are you?” Fury was livid at so unceremoniously meeting another Thor-type. Flowing red cape, excellent hair, smouldering looks. 

He’d seen it all before. Except this one shot green light instead of lightning. 

Mysterio frowned in response. “ I’m from Earth, just not this one. That,” he said, motioning to the further damage the monster had caused, “destroyed my home. I’m here to stop them from doing the same to yours.” 

“Them!?” Said Fury. “You mean to tell me that there is more than one of those things?” 

Mysterio nodded. “Yeah, and if you care at all about your Earth you’ll stay out of my way whilst I stop them from doing to your home what they did to mine.” He glanced down at Astoria, still unconscious on the floor, but not bleeding. Well, not red blood at least. A golden substance trickled from a small cut on her cheek.  
“Is she... okay?”  
Fury checked her pulse again.  
“I’m sure she’ll be just fine.” And then, raising his voice, “do you mind telling me in a bit more detail just who the hell you are and WHAT that thing was.” And then, sarcastically, “I’d love some answers.” 

Mysterio stepped closer to him, reaching out his hand to shake. “On my home planet they called me Quentin. And-“ He was interrupted by a loud groaning sound from Astoria, who had clearly come to and was trying to get up. Quentin looked at Astoria, then back to Fury, and, making a decision, offered her his arm. She squinted up at him.  
“Thanks”, she said before hauling herself up with surprising speed for someone who had just been unconscious.  
“Wow. Hi. Who are you?” She was still gripping onto his hand, even though she was now fully upright.  
Quentin half-smiled at her, disarmingly, and introduced himself.  
“Oh. Wow. Uuuuuunnnnnnnnhhhh” she stumbled into him, losing her balance and hitting his very warm, very solid chest.  
Nice.  
Ohgodohgodohgod, she thought, still woozy from the hit. He’s cute. But pull yourself together!  
“Whoops! I’m good! Sorry, Quebec.”  
“It’s Quentin.”  
“Sure thing, I’m Mrs. whateveryourlastnameis. Heh. Only joking. I’m Astoria, daughter of Zeus and Hecate and Sorceress Supreme.” 

Quentin 

He couldn’t help but smile. She had totally disarmed him. This blubbering, injured woman who bled gold. 

Her death was going to be absolutely amazing. 

Fury’s facial expression had changed from slight annoyance to absolute bewilderment. 

Astoria 

After more conversation, and a lot of “sobering up” on Astoria’s behalf, they agreed to go back to HQ to discuss the threat. 

Also, Fury said he needed to contact a Spider-Man.  
Whatever that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thanks for the love on the first chapter everyone! It inspired me to write a second chapter so please keep up the encouragement!


	3. Zeus Mode

Back at SHIELD HQ, Astoria’s head had stopped throbbing. The car ride back, Fury had kept his sarcasm to a minimum. Maybe he was impressed with her work. Or, she thought, he feels sorry for you because you got your ass kicked by a cloud monster and made an absolute fuckstick of yourself by acting like a love-crazed thirteen year old. 

Or, he could just be annoyed that Astoria was seemingly useless now that Quentin, the new hero, had saved the day. Although, thought Astoria, it was pretty obvious that her blast had helped bring the beast down too, yet Quentin had seemed almost... annoyed at her presence. He seemed too powerful, especially with how quickly the monster had gone down. 

But then again, Astoria had hit the beast at the same time Quentin had. Maybe she was getting stronger too.  
Maybe. 

She decided she didn’t like, or trust, Quentin Beck. 

Stomping into the briefing room, where he was alone, she planned to corner him and demand to know exactly where he was from and what he was doing on Earth.   
Quentin had his back to her, looking over some world maps. He didn’t notice her come in, which struck her as odd. She announced her presence by loudly removing her cape and throwing it onto the conference table, the metal clips clanging loudly.   
He jumped at the noise. 

“Whoops. Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Quentin only shrugged in response, but turned around to fully face her, arms crossed over his chest and the ghost of a smirk on his face.   
Astoria took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. She was no longer woozy, and had gone into no-bullshit mode. She was annoyed at herself for her behaviour and performance and planned to rectify her reputation by setting the record straight. “I’m afraid I may have made the wrong impression on you earlier. It has been a long time since I’ve seen my own blood.” 

“It didn’t look like blood to me.” 

“It’s called Ichor. Those that are immortal are blessed enough to have it run through our veins.” For a split second, it seemed as though Quentin was angry, but then his face morphed back into that ridiculous half smile. 

“So, you can’t be killed? Sweet deal.” 

“Actually, killed is the only way I can die. I will only join my family in Olympus if I fall in battle protecting my charge.” 

“And what is your charge?” 

“This planet. And also, I don’t know who you are, but from the look of your armour, you’re not from here. So, you should tell me who you are and why you’re here.” She was leaning over the table now, almost glowering at him. 

Quentin took a step towards her and looked right at her. “I don’t owe you any information.” He scoffed, and continued. “And you know what? Not even two hours ago I could have sworn you had literal heart eyes for me,” he paused as Astoria cringed at the memory. “I’ve never met anyone as moody as you are.” 

Astoria’s eye twitched. She spoke in barely a whisper. “What... did you call me?” The table began to vibrate as Astoria clenched her fists. Quentin stepped back, almost real fear in his eyes.   
He could have sworn she was about to growl at him, but instead she turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving her cape behind. As she walked past the glass door on her way out, it cracked. 

Quentin   
SuPeR cOnVeNiEnTlY, Fury walked in seconds after she had left, leaving Quentin to explain why her cape was on the table and there was a crack in Fury’s shiny new bulletproof glass. 

Quentin said one thing:   
“She’s a loose fucking unit.”   
Fury said nothing in response. Quentin shook his head. “What is her deal, anyway? Why is she here?”   
Fury sat down and motioned for Quentin to do the same.   
“She is more powerful than we know. Than she knows, even. I just hope she can wise up in time to see that.” Fury sighed. “But you, Mr. Beck,” he said, pointing a finger at him. “We have a lot to discuss.” 

Astoria

After storming out of the conference room, Astoria was reeling. Moody?? Who did he think he was? She’d never been treated with such contempt ever in her life. 

Seeing Agent Hill across the hall, she called out to her. “Agent Hill! Is there somewhere in this place I can destroy something?” Maria smiled back. 

“Sure there is. Come on, this way.” 

They arrived at a huge room that looked almost like the inside of a warehouse. It had lots of space, but Astoria could also see targets, several assorted weapons, and crash test dummies. “Wow.” She breathed. Agent Hill spoke. “It’s a fireproof room too. And, if you press this button here,” she paused to press a button on the wall, “you’ll have a real fun time.” Machines whirred to life underneath her feet, and suddenly, several dummies sprang to life and several more holo-projections appeared. “It’s voice controlled so you can select your training options. When you’re done, say Martha.” And she left. 

Astoria conjured her sword, a double bladed celestial bronze and silver blade, with an intricately carved hilt. Anaklusmos, it had once been called. She didn’t have a name for it now. 

An automated male voice ran through training options: enhanced training, weapons training, green mode, or Zeus mode. Astoria smirked. Zeus mode it was.   
For a few moments, the dummies were still. But then they buzzed back to life, this time alive and electric. 

Then they all ran at her. She just had time to yell, “play Immigrant Song!” As they advanced on her. Conjuring a ball of fire, she sliced the head off the first dummy, and turning toward another, doused it in flame. Another one came at her with a metal bat, which it swung. She blocked it with her sword, then stabbed it through its ribs, it went down, cracking with electricity. She felt a sharp jab on her shoulder, and realised that she’d been shocked by one of the dummies. Gritting her teeth, she head butted it and it fell to the floor. 

After at least two hours of this, and drenched in sweat but feeling decidedly less homicidal rage, Astoria breathlessly yelled, “Martha!” And flopped on the cool concrete floor as the mechanisms slowly powered down. She lay there for a few moments, catching her breath. 

Footsteps echoed through the hall. She stood up, half-hoping it was Quentin so that he’d see the carnage she’d caused. But it was Fury’s voice that echoed down to her.   
“That was quite impressive,” he said as he descended down the stairs. “I wish you had put up a fight like that earlier today.” Astoria scowled, and looked up at Fury.   
“Me too. But... it just felt... weird. Like, I couldn’t even sense any magic or supernatural essence back there. There was nothing. And then HE appeared. It threw me off.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

Fury stared across the room. “You don’t trust him, do you?”   
Astoria scoffed. “What gave you that impression?”   
Fury almost smiled. “Just call it an old man’s intuition. You need to come back to the conference room with me. There’s someone I want you to meet.” 

Suddenly Astoria was aware of a burning smell and realised it was her armour. She screwed up her nose. “Sure, I’ll be right there. But I should probably fix myself up first.” 

Fury didn’t look back as he walked away. “Ten minutes!” 

Back in her chambers, Astoria quickly set about mending several small holes in her armour and cleaning singe marks off her face. Upon realising she’d forgotten her cape, she sighed in frustration as she made her way to the conference room. 

Quentin 

He thought he was doing a good job of fooling Peter Parker and getting him really attached. Then SHE walked in and he nearly faltered. 

Fury made introductions, and Quentin noticed that Astoria met everyone’s eyes except his. Peter had a lot of questions for her, a lot of them she was unable to answer. This made him very happy. It was a weakness to exploit, and something that would come in handy later. He didn’t realise that he was staring at her until the murmur in conversation was broken by the sound of her laugh. Peter had made a joke about Thor. For a moment, her smile stirred something in Quentin. 

Guilt. Shame. Fear. And something that he’d never felt before that he couldn’t place. 

But only for a moment, as Quentin said something in response that turned Peter’s attention away from her and back to him. 

Astoria 

Hours later, when the briefing was over and only Fury, Quentin, and herself sat at the table, Astoria’s insides were churning.   
She had no idea how much Quentin had lost, and how similar his story was to her own. She felt guilty for distrusting him, and was so lost in thought that she almost didn’t realise Fury had left the table and she was now alone with Quentin. 

Looking at him, she said in a quiet voice, “I’m sorry about your family, and your world. No one really knows pain like that until they experience it.”   
Quentin, who had his back to her and had been facing a screen, slowly turned to look at her.   
“And you would know pain like that?” He said in a low voice.   
Astoria spoke, barely a whisper. “Yes.” And then louder. “My grandfather murdered my whole family and I was blocked from my home. I haven’t seen it since I was a child. I don’t even know if it exists anymore.” She was almost overcome with emotion, but worked hard not to show it on her face.   
“I’m sorry for your loss.” He said it plainly, but walked towards her to sit in the chair nearest her at the table.   
“It’s not your fault. You don’t need to apologise.” She looked sideways at him. “Not for my family anyway.” 

Quentin 

He almost scoffed. She wanted him to apologise for before.   
“I meant what I said before.”   
“And I was injured and bleeding. How dare you say I was moody!” She hadn’t raised her voice yet, but spoke in an overly measured tone. 

Fine. If she wanted an apology, he was going to give her one. 

He leaned forward, inadvertently inhaling her scent. She smelled like smoke and something else he’d never smelt before. It was almost intoxicating. He looked her in her eyes and was startled to notice their beauty and colour. He wanted to speak but didn’t know what to say. 

She spoke first.   
“You’re very close to me, Quentin Beck.”   
Her voice shocked him, and, not thinking, he quickly rose from his seat and left the room, breathing hard. Once she was out of earshot, he let out a frustrated yell and punched a nearby wall. 

She was only a woman. What was she doing to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, and thank you for the continued interest. I would really appreciate if you could all leave a comment saying what you like/dislike about the story so I can fix stuff up along the way! 
> 
> You’re all the best! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
